Phone Box
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah dua orang laki-laki yang berada di dalam kotak telepon umum di tengah guyuran hujan. Newbie here! yaoi, NaruSasu. Enjoy Reading :D


**PHONE BOX**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: humor (maybe)**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: newbie di FNI, OOC, yaoi, abal, gaje, garing, ide pasaran, typo.**

**A/N: Konbanwa, Ohayou, Konnichiwa Narin desu saya newbie di fandom ini salam kenal senpaitachi. Saya silent reader di fandom ini sejak dua-tiga bulan yang lalu gomennasai saya masih canggung buat mereview /nunduk. Dan akhirny saya buat FF NaruSasu. Selamat membaca!**

**Ok, semboyan saya :D**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**Phone Box**

.

.

.

Musim hujan adalah musim yang menyebalkan. Setiap hari akan terasa basah dan dingin. Dinding-dinding akan terasa lembab dan itu sangat menganggu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat musim hujan menjadi hal yang meyebalkan. Musim hujan akan menyebalkan jika kau terjebak diderasnya hujan tanpa membawa payung atau benda pelindung hujan lainnya. Terlebih kau hanya dapat berdiam diri di bok telepon. Sempit dan basah. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Entah sudah berapa kali dengusan nafas kesal diluncurkan oleh bibir tipis yang terlihat bergetar itu."Menyebalkan." gerutunya sesekali kaki jenjang berbalut jeans hitam basah itu menendang sisi kanan kotak telepon umum. Peduli setan kotak merah dengan kaca bening ini akan rusak. Mood pemuda raven ini dalam kondisi sangat buruk.

Mata oniksnya memperhatikan lekat rintik hujan yang entah kenapa semakin lebat. Sesekali terdengar suara gemuruh petir yang membuatnya terlonjak kecil. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, mandi, setelah itu menyesap black coffee dan pergi tidur. Menghela nafas berat, menunggu hujan adalah hal paling membosankan sedunia!

**Tuk tuk tuk**

Dan sekarang apa ini? Di depan bok telepon tempatnya berteduh berdiri seorang pria berambut pirang yang basah kuyup. Tatapan mata biru jernihnya seolah berkata _'Tolong, biarkan aku masuk. Aku bisa membuatmu hangat.'_ Eerr itu sedikit mesum Uchiha-san. Uchiha Sasuke si raven menggeleng cepat, memalingkan wajah putihnya seolah pemandangan didepannya tak jauh berbeda dengan rintik hujan yang mengguyur tempatnya berada.

**DAK DAK DAK**

Ketukan itu semakin menuntut, namun Sasuke si mahasiswa semester 3 fakultas Bisnis itu tetap memandang kearah lain. Dia tega, biarkan saja daripada membiarkan orang asing berada didekatmu dalam jarak kurang dari 2 meter terlalu beresiko.

**DAK DAK DAK**

'_Hei Sasuke-kun bukakan saja pintunya, apa kau akan membiarkannya mati. Kau bisa dipenjara karena kau satu-satunya orang ditempat ini.'_

'_Biarkan saja dia. Jika kau menyuruhnya masuk, bagaimana kalau dia berbuat buruk padamu?'_

Dengingan di kepalanya membuatnya pusing. Sisi baik dan jahat dirinya tengah berargumen sengit. Sekarang harus apa dia? Kedua sisi baik dan jahatnya sama-sama benar. Mata segelap malam itu melirik sang pria pirang yang masih setia didepan kotak telepon. Tempatnya berada memang sepi, tak ada teras untuk tempat berteduh, hanya ada kotak telepon ini. Haruskan dia berbagi?

Klik

"Ah! _Tasukatta_! Terima kasih."

A-apa yang ia lakukan?

"Aku hampir saja mati kedinginan, hujan diluar lebat sekali." Pria asing berpakaian formal itu memeluk badannya yang basah kuyup.

Sepertinya sisi baiknyalah yang menang.

Menghela nafas panjang. Melirik orang yang baru saja bergabung dengannya."_Dobe_."

"Maaf? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku bilang kau '_**Dobe**__'_" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Apa masalahmu!" geram pria disampingnya ber_name tag_ –Uzumaki Naruto-.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya."Hn, tidak ada."

Hening

Hening

Suasana menjadi lebih dingin dibandingkan Sasuke sendirian tadi. Pria pirang itu tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kerjanya yang sebagian basah karena hujan.

"Hachoo!" Sasuke tersentak kaget, suara bersin itu tepat disamping telinganya. Dan dari itu ia baru sadar, jarak mereka berdua sangatlah dekat.

"Ma-maaf sepertinya aku terkena flu." Uzumaki Naruto –Manager sebuah perusahaan- menunduk sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Hn." Sahut si raven tanpa menaruh rasa peduli sama sekali.

Naruto berdeham."Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?"

Sasuka mendelik."Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau orang asing."

"Hei teme, kau bukan anak kecil yang harus mencurigai orang yang bertanya tentang namamu!" protes si pirang tak terima. Dia diperlakukan pemuda yang tampak jauh lebih muda darinya ini seolah seorang penculik anak-anak.

"Hn."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari sisi kirinya."Baiklah anggap kita tak saling kenal."

"Memang tidak."

Naruto geram sendiri, ia mengacak rambut pirangnya yang basah. Air cipratan itu berjatuhan tepat dirambut raven, dan tengkuk putih si Uchiha muda.

"Kau membuatku basah _dobe_!" sentak Sasuke, dia mendelik tajam pada Naruto yang tampak masa bodoh. Mata oniks itu menatap tajam pada wajah tan itu. Sementara Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Dia membuka kancing jas hitamnya dan kacing kemeja putihnya lebih menarik daripada wajah kesal si Uchiha.

**Gulp**

Mata oniks itu tak berkedip. Tenggorokan Sasuke menjadi susah untuk menelan salivanya. Pemandangan didepannya mampu membuat badannya semakin bergetar.

Kulit tan licin, dengan bisep dan trisep yang sempurna. Oh lihat perutnya, perut impian Sasuke semasa SMA. Pahatan yang sangat sempurna. Bisakah ia menyent _

Geleng-geleng

Tidak! Tidak ini tidak bagus.

"Hei, hei kau baik-baik saja?"_"Wajahmu memerah! Apa kau mulai terserang _hipotermia_?"

**Deg deg deg**

Tangan dingin itu menyentuh keningnya. Seperti sengatan listrik.

"Ja-jangan menyentuhku, a-aku baik-baik saja."_jeda."Pakai bajumu, _dobe_." Perintahnya tanpa memperhatikan lawan bicaranya. Wajahnya terlalu panas untuk melihat pemandangan _topless_ didepannya.

"Bajuku basah, fluku akan menjadi-jadi kalau aku memakai baju basah itu. Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Tubuh sempurnamu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Tarik nafas-hembuskan-tarik nafas-hembuskan.

"Lupakan saja _dobe_." Naruto mengangguk ragu.

Mata safir bening itu meneliti setiap gerak gerik si remaja."Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Diluar masih hujan _teme_, kau bisa sakit jika menembus hujan."

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu." Sahut si Uchiha ketus, tangan putihnya bergerak untuk mebuka pintu namun tangan tan yang lebih kekar menghalangi tindakannya.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi badai. Aku sarankan kau jangan keluar. Dan aku rasa tak ada kendaraan umum yang lewat."

"Aku tak mau mati kedinginan disini." Sasuka masih ngotot menyingkirkan tangan tan itu dari pintu.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu." Sebuah cengiran menjijikan menghiasi bibir _plum_ milik si Uzumaki.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Orang ini gila!"Jangan bercanda _dobe_."

"Aku tak bercanda. Aku bisa menghangatkanmu. Jika kau mau sekarang aku bisa membuktikkannya."

Kata-kata pria itu terdengar penuh keambiguan!

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku tak membutuhkannya." Sahut Sasuke dingin, tubuh rampingnya mundur ke sudut ruangan. Sosok pirang ini terlihat mesum dan sedikit menakutkan, dimatanya.

"Jangan takut begitu, bisa dibilang kita sedang melakukan sebuah hubungan _simbiosis mutualisme_ kau hangat, begitu pula aku~" mesum sekali Tuhan!

"Jangan mendekat, _usuratonkanchi!_"

"Sudah kubilang jangan takut begitu, jadilah remaja manis dan kau tak akan kedinginan." Naruto melangkah mendekat kearahnya. Sasuke tak tau harus bergerak kemana lagi.

.

.

.

**Hug **

E-eh?

"Dengan berpelukan kita tak akan kedinginan bukan begitu?"

"Kenapa kau memelukku Dobe!"

Naruto menyergitkan alisnya bingung, wajah pemuda didepannya memerah dan nampak sangat kesal -dan sedikit mimik kecewa-."Memang apa yang kau mau?"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tak mau kau peluk, _dobe_!"

"Pelukan ini terlalu hangat untuk dilepaskan, _Teme_. Jadi bisakah kau diam dan nikmati saja?"

**Blush**

**THE END**

Sampai jumpa lagi!

Mohon kerjasamanya ^^

Salam Kenal

RRNRd


End file.
